


God's Gonna Cut You Down

by The_Shy_One



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mysterious hunter by the name of God's Slayer for the way they hunted the supernatural. The rumours said by monsters, was that he was even worse then the Winchester family and ever coming across this said person was the worse then receiving death.</p>
<p>The Winchester find a man with pale hair and impossibly glowing eyes, speaking about his mission that he was sent by God. They didn't pay him any attention. That is until he's needed by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing that's the same in both the Hunter's and the Monsters world was how fast rumours spread about. 

Especially for the Winchesters.

But there's one who is feared more than the Winchester is a person who has been named God's Slayer. Many said this person always spoke of being given a mission from God, slaying the supernatural that has harmed. Most thought it was a crazy reason to be in the Hunter's business, but they said the skill they had was the thing that made up for the crazy reason.

But the one thing they remember about the God's Slayer was the colour of their eyes. Red as the blood spilled from the creatures they hunted and was far sharper than any weapon. Most hunters wished to catch a glimpse of this person, wondering what kind of person they would be and others either have worked with them or just didn't care.  
For the monsters they feared him above everything. There's no if's, and's or but's about his strength and how fast he could take them out without a scratch.

Weakness?

What weakness?

Nobody could ever get close to him or even get a name from him. He always had amused smile and his eyes spoke of tales more horrifying than they could imagine and spoke his given name with a tittering at the end, like it was an inside joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was the sound of blood dripping. 

A sigh of content in the darkness.

The sound of somebody cracking their neck and other parts of the body.

Then a the unearthly glow of red that shined in the darkness of the abandoned building. They kept flickering in excitement, a dance only a few would understand.The eyes looked every which way before landing on the floor, where somebody laid on the floor not moving anything.

“Well that was easy.”

The same glowing eyes looked forward.

Somebody left the building with the look of utter happiness.

The sound of a motor starting and leaving the empty area echoed.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know women hate a man with a temper. Doesn’t say romantic.” He piped up.
> 
> “What would you know? All you care about is kill monsters.” Dean spat back.
> 
> “I care more than I show. That and just having a life based on killing monsters is so tv drama. Gets boring after a while.” He said with a fake yawn.

They never believed the rumours of a man who was called God’s Slayer who claimed to have been on a mission from God. That sounded like a person who wanted to get their own kind of weird kick that they only understood and who should never be trusted to do hunting trips with.

Still some of the tales that the other hunters told of a man with red eyes that have been described as both as red rubies and the colour of horror movie blood that seemed impossibly red were nice stories to listen too. Some tales were a bit much to take, even making some of the best experienced hunters gag just a bit at how bloody and gory it was. Others were a humourous tale to introduce themselves in the bar or wherever they happen to find other hunters.

Dean had been hearing about the person for most of his life and wanted to meet whoever created these tales for fun. That dream died when his father said a man who was doing this kind of work in the name of god was not one to associate with, no matter how cool the stories were. Dean in return made sure Sam never wanted to meet the person as he didn’t want a disappointing lecture from their father about the subject.

Then Castiel came along and would keep give the two glares whenever they just rolled their eyes when another hunter claimed they actually worked with God’s Slayer.

“He is real. You just never met him because he didn’t too.” Castiel would mutter.

“God’s Slayer is just one of those urban legends that somehow everybody believes is real. If he was real than we would have seen him once or twice. That’s the life of a hunter.” Sam said back, a bit irritated.

Castiel would then go quiet and not talk to them. This never bothered the brothers as they would move onto talking about a case they were working on.

It was soon that they were in need of help and he happened to show up with a grin that was as wicked as they come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sword shined the moonlight into the creature’s face and there was screeching when the sword suddenly appeared in its torso. The blood dripped onto the sword and the floor below.  
There was a chuckle and then the creature was stabbed once more.

“Will this convince you to start talking? I might let you go, who knows?” There was a childish giggle that eerily echoed throughout the warehouse.

Spitting blood from its mouth and and could only gurgled out an answer that made the man smirk.

“Now now, let’s not get personal. You know who I am and I don’t care who or what you are. If you give information that is important, I may let you go. If you don’t,” He twisted the sword in its gut and there was a sound of whimpered pain. “You’ll wish you had died.”

There was a few minutes of silence before he started to twist the sword even more. Turning from a whimper to a lowly moan, he just sighed at how tiredly loyal this creature to its higher up. Pushing even further into its torso, he pulled a dagger out from his boot and shoved it into its eyes. A scream that was mixed with horror and pain and he felt some of the built up irritation leave his body.

“If you monsters just give of the chase of cat and mouse with the humans you wouldn’t get this kind of treatment. Especially from me.”

With that he sliced through their neck as they tried to say something to him. It landed on the floor with a dull thud. Taking his sword out of the torso, he gave a grimace look towards the blood that dripped on the floor from his sword. He went to pick up the head when a presence of something made him look behind him. A smirk grew on his face when seeing who it is.

“Well well, an angel graces me with their presence. Does God have another message for me or do you need help with something only I could do?” He mocked, picking up the head and pulling the dagger from its eye. Blood also dripped down from the dagger.

He walked over the angel and noticed how plain looking it is, with the trench coat and all. He quickly wiped most of the blood off on the coat and stuck the dagger back in his boot.

“Oh I know you finally want me to meet those Winchesters. Sorry I use to want to see them. That is until they a bit of a soft streak for these filthy creatures. I don’t need those kind of people working for me.” He said, showing his distaste in the brothers

“You do need to met them. They have an issue and only you can help.”

“And what did I just say? I don’t want to work with them. I have better things to do than prophecies that only concern them.”

He walked past the plain looking angel before he’s met with a gun to his face.

“Well I guess you don’t work solo. But you do remember the fact of my little issue? Something not even your father could correct.”

“Shut up with the smartass act.” The man behind the pointed gun said.

“Sort of hard when you can’t die. Oops my little secret is out.” He said, with a wicked grin.

 

The gun was shoved into his forward. Supposedly to make him rethink of his act. If God couldn’t harm him than what would a measly gun do to him.

“And don’t try to say that’s the Colt, because I’ve seen it and it doesn’t look like that.”

“Dean give it up. He’s just gonna keep taunting you until you just shoot him.” A voice from a distance said.

“Listen to the little brother there D. After all you don’t need anymore conflict to add to your pretty little head.” He said with a teasing tone.

Dean pressed the gun just a bit harder to show they weren’t done before taking it away. He just snickered and went on walking.

“Let me get rid of this vampire head before I make you swallow its remaining blood. Done it before and it isn’t a pleasant taste.”

There was grumbling before he went through the door and was met with fresh air that made him relax even further. Taking only a few minutes to dig a place for the head and bury it completely. He smelled smoke and knew that the brothers and angel had taken care of the body.

Following the smell of burning flesh, he found them on the other side. Dean, the shorter of the two brothers, is angrily talking to his younger, TALLER brother away from the fire. 

“You know women hate a man with a temper. Doesn’t say romantic.” He piped up.

 

“What would you know? All you care about is kill monsters.” Dean spat back.

“I care more than I show. That and just having a life based on killing monsters is so tv drama. Gets boring after a while.” He said with a fake yawn.

Dean just tensed up before the angel put a hand to his shoulder.

“He’s been alive a lot longer than you. Only listen to him when on a mission. He’s only serious then.”

“Way to wound my heart there angel. I am more than military strategic. Even by my awesome standards. By the way what is your name? Mr.Gun to the head here distracted me from that and I would love to know who dragged me into a mess that even the Winchesters couldn’t clean up.” He said, leaning a bit on the angel, who is a lot shorter than him.

“Castiel.” the angel mumbled, uncomfortable.

“Oh a lovely name. Mine’s Gilbert if you already didn’t know. Now how about hit the road?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Gilbert is a sarcastic little shit in this. Blame the music I was playing when writing this.
> 
> Hope you guys like.


	3. Be Still

The sound of a motor cutting into silence is heard by both brothers. Looking behind them they see Gilbert hopping off an older looking motorcycle with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Like what you see?” He called, a smirk beginning to form, “There’s one thing you American did right and it’s these beauties. A 1931 Harley V "Land Speed" Motorcycle. Oh and if you touch her, there will be more than scolding from me.”

He walked beside them into the Bunker and he gave the place a lookover.

“What not up to your expectations?” Dean asked, tensing up just a bit.

“It’s fine. I’m not a jerk about everything you know. I’ve had worse places than this to live in. Which room do you want me in?”

Sam guided the pale man towards a room and this left with Dean and Castiel alone. Dean gave a tired sigh and looked at Castiel for something to comfort him.

“He’s a bit much, but he knows what he’s doing.”

“You mean he can’t die for some unknown reason. What’s up with that anyway?”

Castiel carefully glanced around before looking back at Dean.

“He’s immortal because of something tying him here. He stays because he has no other choice,” Before he can ask why they can’t kill him, Castiel cuts him off,” Dean don’t pry into his old life. There is somethings that can’t be fixed.”

That’s when an infectious laugh echoed from one of the rooms and out came Gilbert with a cellphone.

“What’s your case? I’ve got another appointment that I gotta keep,” Then he added, “And she’s a pretty one too. So hurry up.”

Dean could only sigh again, just questioning why God would create a person like this.

“Well seeing as we can’t die or we’ll stay dead, Castiel suggested you for this job. Apparently there’s been mentions of something happening on the East Coast. When we were contacted by another hunter saying we should check into this, that’s when we became concerned.” Sam said, pulling up the headlines from the town.

Gilbert quickly read it and his face turned serious. “Well I can see why you need me. I can help the two of you as long as you let me keep my appointment. It’s very important to me and this girl.”

“What is she to you that you need to meet her?” Dean asked.

Red eyes flashed with many emotions before he answered him. “That is only for me to know. Let’s get going. Daylight is being lost.”

There was only a glance between the brothers before they went to pack for the trip towards the East Coast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After traveling for a few hours, he took a pit stop at a diner along with the brothers. As much as he wanted to drive straight there, his body wasn't like it use to be and demanded to be feed and watered more than he liked. 

Taking his wallet with him, he entered the warm diner and saw a few people eating. He walked with the Winchesters to a booth and sat alone on one side.

A waitress who was on the shorter side, came up to them after a few seconds. He saw that she was nervous from the way she looked at all the men, her eyes flickering between the three of them, like they would do something to her in an instant.

"What can I get for you three?" She said, bringing up a pad and pen.

"Bacon burger with a side a fries." Dean said, a soft smile on his face.

Sam ordered a salad that he couldn't bother to remember.

"I'll go with the special of the day. Looks good." Gilbert gave a grin that he was once told by a friend from the past, that it made the ladies just melt for him. He didn't care either way, but he knew whatever he said was true.

The girl relaxed a bit and returned a smile that seemed to shine. She walked away towards the kitchen, yelling something towards the kitchen staff.

"Dude how did you do that?” Dean asked him after the waitress was out of range of hearing.

“Something that I do naturally I guess. An old friend of mine use to tell me that girls loved my smile. Guess he’s still right.” Gilbert answered, as he opened his phone to check for anything new.

The brothers talked quietly among themselves until all three were served their meals. It went from chatter to people eating either politely or grotesquely. After the meal, they sat around for a few minutes and Gilbert checked his phone again.

 

He smiled at the message the girl left him.

“Time to hit the road. Gonna be okay on the motorcycle Gilbert?” Sam said.

“I sure will. Let’s just hustle out of here.”

 

Gilbert walked over to his motorcycle and put on his jacket, fitting him tight. Swinging a leg over the motorcycle, he started the engine and grinned at how she purred. Oh how right Alfred is about how him getting this beauty. The wind blowing around you, blocking out everything and depending how fast you're going, it was of the best feelings in the world. Anybody who disagrees was a wuss.

Driving out of the parking lot of the diner, he saw freedom on the road ahead. Grinning he went faster, not afraid of getting caught as he was given the best roads to drive as fast as he liked from Alfred.

And so he drove ahead of the Winchesters, eager to get on the case.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slowed down and stopped at the end of the driveway. Pulling his helmet off, he suddenly felt arms wrap around his body and somebody tightly hugging him. He grinned and put his arms around the person, happy to see them.

“Cassandra, how are you? Still in love with Aeneas?”

“Yes I’m still in love with Aeneas. You should know me by now Gil.” She said, her eyes glowing fiercely.

He only chuckled in response. She stopped hugging him and went to inspect the motorcycle. Looking up at him as he hopped off, she still had the same fierce look in her eyes.

“I see you still treat her roughly. Just because you’re immortal, doesn’t mean this beautiful piece of motor isn’t.”

“In my job, sometimes the motorcycle is a victim. There’s no escaping it.”

She only rolled her eyes.

“This is the girl you were talking about?” Came Sam’s voice.

The two of them looked over at the brothers. Cassandra just gave Gilbert a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged his shoulder in response.

“Yeah I’m the girl. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

She turned away and entered her home. The three followed her up the stairs. Stepping in, Gilbert waited for their surprised response of Cassandra’s home. The walls adorned with spears, swords and symbols of both the culture of Cassandra and her boyfriend, Aeneas, the surprised and confused look of the both of them, made him cackle.

“Don’t say anything about it. They get enough about it from their own friends.” He hissed before continuing down the hallway.

He found himself in her living room which was filled with bookshelves and pictures from both her and her boyfriend’s culture. Sitting on the couch and flipping through something on the coffee table is Cassandra who is muttering in Italian about something. Picking up bits and pieces that he knew from her muttering, he knew she was upset at him.

“I had to work with them. Being smited by an angel is not painless you know.”

“I do not care. You know how those two can be, even with the soft streak that you claim they’re on. I’m only lucky with you because you met me before all this slaying business with God.” She hissed, her eyes glowing red with anger.

He only sighed. “I’m sorry. But I know you would have been angrier with me if I hadn’t showed up and telling you why I couldn’t over text. You’re aim is what I fear more than God.”

“Flattering me will not help you.” She said, her eyes slowly turning back to normal.

Sam peaked his head in, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Where did you even get half of these?” He asked.

“Half of them are from Aeneas who is Greek and half of them are from me. We got most of them from our families and rest we bought from auctions. I can recite all the tales of battle they went through and so can Aeneas. I can tell you some of them once I am done with Gilbert,” She looked over at him,” I’m sure he’ll be happy about that.”

He only rolled his eyes at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I added OCs. Hope you like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.


End file.
